With Me
by HippogriffRider77
Summary: Lily Evans is days away from riding the Hogwarts Express home for the last time, and she's planning on James going with her, until they fall apart, this time for good...or not? ONESHOT!


Lily Evans stormed into the Gryffindor common room and ran up the staircase all the way to the seventh-year boys' dormitory. Not even bothering to knock on the door, she flung it open, much to the surprise of both Remus and Peter, who were sitting on the edge of Remus' bunk, looking at Chocolate Frog cards; both of them jumped and dropped the packs when Lily stormed in.

"H—hi, Lily," Peter sputtered, leaning back once seeing how angry she appeared to be.

"Lily, what's wrong, what happened?" Remus asked, immediately picking up on Lily's anger.

"You!" Lily shouted, stopping once she reached Sirius, sitting near the end of the room on his bed, tying his Quidditch boot, "You bloody, perverted pain in the arse! Where is he?"

Sirius looked up at Lily, amusement in his eyes, "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about Lil—"

Lily gripped Sirius' Quidditch robes tightly in her fist and pulled him so their faces were inches apart, "You know exactly what I'm talking about, Black! Where. Is. James? Don't even try to lie about it, I heard what you did!" she growled, her green eyes flaming.

"Lily?" a voice filled with confusion said from behind her, and Lily let go of Sirius' robes and quickly shoved him backwards, turning to face James, who had just come out of the boys' bathroom, his Quidditch robes hanging from his shoulders, and his dark hair still tousled from the shower, "What's going on?"

Lily crossed her arms over her chest and glared at James, an eyebrow raised. She didn't say anything; she was waiting for him to explain.

"Lils? Lily, what happened?" James asked, taking a step towards her, "Come on, Lil, tell me."

Lily looked at him, her anger fading and turning into sadness, "I know about Nadine."

James sighed and glared at Sirius, "What the hell did you do, Padfoot? Look, Lily," James turned back to her, "Nothing happened, I promise—"

"You really don't know how badly I want to believe you," Lily said quietly, finally looking James in the eyes, her green ones beginning to water, "But Alice warned me this might happen…and after every chance that I've given you…James, how could you?" her voice cracked, and she heard movement behind her.

"Lil, come on. It isn't worth it right here." Remus said, putting his hand on Lily's arm, "They need to get ready for the game."

"No, I'm okay," Lily said, taking a deep breath and shaking off his hand, "I'll go to the game today and cheer you on just like you asked, but after that, James, please, just never speak to me again." Lily turned and began walking back towards the door to the dormitory.

"Lily, please, just listen to me for a minute—" James called after her, taking a step forward.

"I know how much Nadine's fancied you over the years," Lily said, putting her hand on the door to push out of the room, "I really hope you give her better than I got."

* * *

Lily climbed the last flight of stairs until she reached the top of the risers to watch the final Quidditch match of the season; Gryffindor versus Slytherin, and she quickly found her friends in the crowd.

"Hey, Lil," Alice said, moving to make room for Lily, "Are you okay?"

Lily shrugged, "I'll be fine, Alice; it isn't like I'm the first girl to fall for James bloody Potter, and I won't be the last, I'm sure. I really just need this year to end so I can go home and make things right with Tuney."

Alice nodded, "Well, you have me and Frank, and he told me he heard that Dumbledore has some _huge _surprise planned for all of the seventh years after graduation, and—"

Alice was cut off by cheering throughout the crowd as the teams entered the air, and several people in their section began cheering for both Sirius and James when they hit the air. Lily swallowed and tried to keep her eyes on other members of the team.

"Lil," Alice said, breaking through Lily's concentration and Lily turned to look at her, "You don't have to stay if you don't want to; we can go. We can find out who won later."

"No. No, I should stay. I'm not going to give them the satisfaction of messing with the Mudblood Evans' head." Lily said, focusing on the Bludgers circling the pitch, her voice hardening.

"Lily," Alice sighed, "You don't mean that."

Lily shrugged, "It doesn't even matter; Nadine won. James and I aren't together anymore."

"There's the Snitch!" another girl in their section screamed in Lily's ear, "He's going to catch it!"

"It'll be the shortest game yet!" a boy yelled from further back in the stand.

Sirius tossed the Quaffle into the goal and flipped around in a loop, putting Gryffindor even farther into the lead with another ten points, and several Gryffindors to cheer loudly. To Lily's right, Alice cheered with the rest and to her left, Frank screamed in happiness, throwing his arms out in front of him. Before Lily knew what was happening, those around her began cheering for James to grab the Snitch. Lily sighed and regrettably turned her eyes to find James flying through the air, chasing after the tiny golden ball. Time passed faster than time should pass, and suddenly everyone was screaming, and James was holding the Snitch up in his hands.

"He won! He won, Gryffindor won!" Frank shouted, high-fiving both Remus and a very nervous Peter, who had joined the stands during the game.

Alice laughed at Frank's excitement, "You'd think for somebody who loves Quidditch so much, he'd play."

"You love me anyway, Alice!" Frank yelled, continuing to celebrate.

Alice shrugged and looked at Lily, "I do."

Lily forced a smile at her friends and made the mistake of looking up at the Quidditch pitch again, her eyes landing on James, who was looking at her, flying midair, still holding the Snitch in his hands.

"You know, Alice, I thought I could do this, but I'm just going to go; I think I have a paper to finish for Professor Slughorn anyway, I'll see you at dinner. Bye, Frank." Lily said, stepping around the mass of her friends, giving a faint smile to Remus and Peter, "Bye, guys."  
Lily made her way down the stairs until she was finally at the bottom, grateful that there was nobody else going back towards the castle yet.

"Lily!" someone yelled from behind her, and Lily began walking faster, seeing the castle ahead of her, "Lily!" he yelled again, and Lily continued walking, refusing to let herself stop for him, let alone stop. "Bloody hell, Evans, can't you hear me anymore?" he all but yelled, running until he was in front of Lily, blocking her path.

"James, I have homework to do, I'm sorry, please, just let me—" Lily said, hoping he didn't hear the break in her voice as she said his name.

"Lily, I love you." James said, looking at Lily's eyes as they slowly turned up to meet his, reluctance showing underneath the green.

"What?" she choked out, telling herself that she must have heard him wrong; that was the only way she could continue to breathe.

"You heard what I said, Evans, but I'll say it again; I love you, Lily. I've loved you ever since I first saw you, in first year, and you thought I was a prat and refused to have anything to do with me for six years. I loved you even when Padfoot told me I was an idiot for it, and I still loved you when you told me that I was an idiot for trying. And Lily…damn it, Evans, look at me." James said quietly, and Lily slowly took her eyes off of her feet back to meet James' eyes, her own shining, "Lily, nothing happened with Nadine. Padfoot thought it did because she was flirting with me after you left the library last night, but I told her to get lost. I don't know what he said to you, but it isn't true. I've loved you for most of my life, Lily, I wouldn't ever risk losing you…Lily, I'm nothing without you."

Lily sighed and looked at James, feeling moisture on her face, "James, I—"

"Lily, marry me. And before you say anything, let me finish. Marry me, after we graduate, in a few years, even if you want, just please…Lily, marry me. I meant what I said, I'm not worth anything without you, and I didn't realize it until you walked out this morning. I know I've made more mistakes than I'm worth, but I will spend my entire life making them up to you."

Lily shook her head, tears continuing to come, and she laughed, "How did the prat I meet seven years ago turn into you?" she asked, before kissing him for a long beat before breaking away and laughing, "Why do you even have you ask, James? After what you've done…how you've changed…I would go anywhere with you."

James smiled and hugged Lily, "Good."

"Awww." A voice said behind them, and Lily turned to see Sirius leaning against one of the brick walls that surrounded the Quidditch showers, "I've been waiting for him to say that to something other than a mirror for…seven years now?"

Lily rolled her eyes and looked to James, "You proposed to me in front of a mirror when we were _eleven_?"

"I…no—that…that _never happened._" James said, finishing his sentence between his teeth, shooting his best friend a warning look.

"Oh, right, there were the times he asked to use me as a practice Evans as well." Sirius said, laughing.

Lily shook her head, laughing, "Well, that's, um…a bit disturbing. And I'm going to go now, because I really do have homework to finish, and you're covered in sweat, Potter, go shower, I'll see you at dinner."


End file.
